Season 1
Season 1 of Two and a Half Men aired from September 22, 2003, and finished on May 24, 2004. In the week of October 1, 2003, the series was ranked 7th highest in the top ten shows of the week according to Nielsen Research, with an average 12.1/18 rating. Thanks to this, the series was able to air another 23 episodes, and was renewed for a second season in 2004. The first DVD was released in September 12, 2005 on Region 2. Cast *Charlie Sheen as Charlie Harper *Jon Cryer as Alan Harper *Angus T. Jones as Jake Harper *Conchata Ferrell as Berta *Holland Taylor as Evelyn Harper *Melanie Lynskey as Rose *Marin Hinkle as Judith Harper Blythe Danner was cast to portray Evelyn Harper, but when she started to suggest changes to scenes, she was dismissed by the producers, and replaced by Holland Taylor Awards & Nominations: The show was nominated for three Primetime Emmy Awards but lost all three of them. The show won the People's Choice Awards for Best New Comedy Series and was nominated for two Young Artist Awards for Best Family Television Series (Comedy or Drama) and for Best Performance in a TV series (Comedy or Drama) and won one for Angus T. Jones for playing Jake Harper. It won the ASCAP award for Top TV Series and it also won BMI Film and TV Award for Best Music in TV. It was also nominated Casting Society of America for the casting of a series. Season Synopsis Charlie Harper (Charlie Sheen) is a carefree bachelor and womanizer, who resides in his beach house in Malibu. His life style turns upside down when his younger brother Alan (Jon Cryer) turns up at his home one late night, explaining him that his wife, Judith (Marin Hinkle), has kicked him out of their house as their marriage collapses. While Judith goes to Las Vegas for a break, Charlie ends up taking care of his young nephew, Jake (Angus T. Jones). When Alan finds out by Judith that she thinks she is ‘gay’, he moves in with his mother, Evelyn (Holland Taylor). However, Charlie grows fond of Jake, and as he and Alan resent their mother, he asks Alan to move in back with him. The season continues with Charlie adjusting his life style in presence of Jake, like attending his soccer games, while Alan tries to win back Judith by rushing over as soon as she calls. Both, however, fail miserably. Alan also has trouble with Berta (Conchata Ferrell), Charlie’s house keeper, as they don’t get along together. Alan also faces Rose (Melanie Lynskey), who stalks Charlie since their one night stand. Other minor plots include Judith’s claim of being a lesbian proven false, as she starts dating other men, like Jake’s gym teacher. Charlie also sabotages Alan’s divorce settlement by sleeping with his attorney, and then breaking up with her. In the season finale, Charlie attempts to get vasectomy after finding out that a woman he had sex with was possibly pregnant. However, when he sees the surgeon getting the news that he is about to father a child, he goes against his decision. Episodes Category:Seasons